zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tomorrow☆
Happy Tomorrow☆ is a song and single based on the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime, sung by Megumi Ōumi's voice actress Ai Maeda (also known as AiM). This single was released in February 25, 2004 by NEC Interchannel and King Records. Track listing Happy Tomorrow☆ Lyrics Kanji= 頑張ってる毎日だもん　だからさ 泣きたくなるコトいっぱいあるよね 我慢したり無理したりで　時々 ホントにやりたいコトさえ　遠いし グチってばかりじゃ　始まらないでしょ？ 「一人じゃない」　感じたら さぁ、行こうよ！ 一緒に空へと手のひら　めいいっぱい伸ばして 深く息を吸い込んで　大きく深呼吸 明日にはいいコトがきっとある Happy Tomorrow☆ 負けたくない毎日だもん　だからさ 傷ついたり傷つけたりするよね 凹（へこ）んでばかりじゃ　追いつけないでしょ？ 「一人じゃない」　信じたら さぁ、行くわよ！ 一緒に自分を忘れて　めいいっぱい騒ごう 今日はね　なんでも出来るよ　自由に楽しんじゃお 未来にはいいコトが待っている Happy Tomorrow☆ 一緒に空へと手のひら　めいいっぱい伸ばして 深く息を吸い込んで　大きく深呼吸 明日にはいいコトがきっとある Happy Tomorrow☆ 一緒に自分を忘れて　めいいっぱい騒ごう 今日はね　なんでも出来るよ　自由に楽しんじゃお 未来にはいいコトが待っている Happy Tomorrow☆ |-| Romanized= Ganbatteru mainichi damon dakarasa Nakitaku naru koto ippai aru yo ne Gaman shitari murishitari de tokidoki Honto ni yaritai koto sae tooishi Guchitte bakari ja hajimara nai desho "Hitori ja nai" kanjitara Saa, ikou yo Issho ni sora e to sora ni te no hira mei ippai nobashite Fukaku iki wo suikonde ookiku shinkokyuu Ashita ni wa ii koto ga kitto aru Happy Tomorrow☆ Maketaku nai mainichi damon dakara sa kizutsuketari suru yo ne H(eko)nde bakari ja oitsukenai desho? Hitori ja nai shinjitara saa ikuwa yo Issho ni jibun wo wasurete meiippai sawagou Kyou wa ne nandemo dekiru yo jiyuu ni tanoshinjao Mirai ni wa ii koto ga matteiru Happy Tomorrow☆ Issho ni sora e to te no hira meiippai nobashite Fukaku iki wo suikonde ookiku shinkokyuu Ashita ni wa ii koto ga kitto aru Happy Tomorrow☆ Issho ni jibun wo wasurete meiippai sawagou Kyou wa ne nandemo dekiru yo jiyuu ni tanoshinjao Mirai ni wa ii koto ga matteiru Happy Tomorrow☆ |-| English= Because we try hard everyday There's many things to cry over about By holding back or over doing things, sometimes The things we want to do are so far away Whining about it won't get us started When you feel that you're "not alone" Let's go! Stretching our hands into the sky as far as possible Take a deep breath There's surely something good tomorrow Happy Tomorrow☆ Because you don't want to lose everyday We hurt others and get hurt ourselves We can't catch up if we keep on feeling down When you believe that you're "not alone" You go! Let's forget ourselves and party as much as we can We can do anything today so let's have fun freely Something good is waiting in the future Happy Tomorrow☆ Stretching our hands into the sky as far as possible Take a deep breath There's surely something good tomorrow Happy Tomorrow☆ Let's forget ourselves and party as much as we can We can do anything today so let's have fun freely Something good is waiting in the future Happy Tomorrow☆ Watashi no Yume Lyrics Kanji= たくさんの光に照らされて　伸びた影　ぼんやり見つめた 震えてるこの足　踏み出せば　あの場所に　届くの？ ねぇ　夢は近くにあるようで遠くて 時に前が見えず戸惑うけれど まだ見ぬ明日なら　想い描けるのに 何故　こんな不安になったりするのかな この広い空にも　信じる道があるなら いつか羽ばたける？ トマドウユメ　サマヨウユメ 震えてるこの手を　差し出せば　あの光　掴める？ ねぇ　夢に傷ついたり苦しんだり みんな同じ気持ち抱えてるけど まだ見ぬ未来なら　期待色づくのに 何故　こんな不安になってしまうのかな あの雲の向こうにも　信じた道があるなら 強く輝ける？ ダイジナユメ　カナエルユメ まだ見ぬ明日なら　想い描けるから そう　今は自分を信じていきたい この広い空にも　信じる道があるなら いつか羽ばたくの カガヤクユメ　ワタシノユメ |-| Romanized= Takusan no hikari ni terasarete nobita kage bonyari mitsumeta Furueteru kono ashi fumidaseba ano basho ni todoku no? Nee yume wa chikaku ni aru you de tookute Toki ni mae ga miezu tomadou keredo Mada minu ashita nara omoi egakeru no ni Naze konna fuan ni nattari suru no kana Kono hiroi sora ni mo shinjiru michi ga aru nara Itsuka kagayakeru? Tomadou yume samayou yume Furueteru kono te wo sashidaseba ano hikari tsukameru? Nee yume ni kizutsuitari kurushindari Minna onaji kimochi kakaeteru kedo Mada minu mirai nara kitai irozuku no ni Naze konna fuan ni natte shimau no kana Ano kumo no mukou ni mo shinjita michi ga aru nara Tsuyoku kagayakeru? Daiji na yume kanaeru yume Mada minu ashita nara omoi egakeru kara Sou ima wa jibun wo shinjite ikitai Kono hiroi sora ni mo shinjiru michi ga aru kara Itsuka habataku no Kagayaku yume watashi no yume |-| English= Being lit by many lights I blankly stared at the stretching shadow If I step out with these shaking legs will I reach that place? Dreams seem to be so close, yet it's far I can't see the future at times and get lost but I can easily sketch out the unseen tomorrow, yet Why do I feel uneasy like this? If there is a path I should believe in this vast sky I can fly out someday The confused dream, the lost dream If I stretch out these shaking hands will I be able to grab those lights? Getting injured and hurt from dreaming Everyone carries the same feeling, but The unseen future will become colorful, yet Why do I uneasy like this? If there is a path to be believed in beyond those clouds I can shine strongly The precious dream, the dream to grant Because I can sketch out the unseen tomorrow Yes, I want to believe in myself and go on Because there is a path to believe in this vast sky I will fly out someday The shining dream, my dream Gallery Happy Tomorrows☆ (jewel_case).jpg|Jewel case Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Singles